Special Air Service/World War 2
Call of Duty The Special Air Service was first featured in the original Call of Duty, where the player assumed the role of SAS Sgt. Evans. The player fights alongside Captain Price and Sgt. Waters against the Wehrmacht in various situations, including an attack on the Pegasus Bridge, the sabotage of the Eder Dam, the destruction of the battleship Tirpitz and of several V-2 Rockets. Weapons *Bren *Lee-Enfield *M1911 *Mills Bomb *Sten *Kar98k *Panzerfaust 60 *Webley *MP40 *Stielhandgranate Known SAS Members *Cpt. Price (K.I.A.) *Sgt. Evans *Sgt. Waters Call of Duty: United Offensive The SAS appear again in Call of Duty: United Offensive, where the player plays as Sgt. James Doyle. The SAS run several operations in Sicily in United Offensive. Known SAS Members *Sgt. James Doyle *Maj. Gerald Ingram *Trp. Luyties (K.I.A.) *Trp. Denny (K.I.A.) *Trp. Hoover (K.I.A.) *Trp. Moditch (K.I.A.) *Trp. Higgs (K.I.A.) NOTE: In the UKSF immediately after “Selection” your enlisted rank is OR-1 Trooper (Trp) if your SAS and it’s rank is OR-1 Marine (Mne) if your SBS and Operator (Opr) for SRR and Communicator (Cmt) for 18 Signals Regiment. All officers revert back to NATO Rank OF-1 which is Lieutenant or any other Branch equivalent All officers sign up for a two year tour and have the choice of re-enlisting or RTU’d If your rank was anything before that then it’s known as your “Shadow Rank” which separates those into the rank and file after Returning To Unit. Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3, the Special Air Service appears again, and this time James Doyle and Maj. Ingram are back, in company of Cpl. Duncan Keith and some members of the Maquis Resistance (French resistance), like Marcel, Pierre LaRoche and Isabelle DuFontaine. Their objective is to "clean" some areas of enemy concentration, in the towns of Toucy, Autun, and Les Ormes (the latter two are featured also as multiplayer maps in Call of Duty 3. Weapons *Bren *Lee-Enfield *M1911 *Sten *Mills Bomb *MP40 *M1897 Trench Gun *Smoke Grenade Known SAS Members *Sgt. Doyle *Maj. Ingram *Cpl. Duncan Keith *Pierre LaRoche (French SAS) *Wilkins (K.I.A.) *Beattie Notable military operations 1941 *Joint operation with Dutch Resistance to clear out a village and destroy a Nazi supply train in Holland 1943 *Infiltrating a Sicilian castle to destroy the Nazis communications, artillery battery and to retrieve some documents *Ingram and Doyle fight their way through a village to escape Sicily by boat 1944 *Joint operation with the French Resistance to rescue Marcel, a French Resistance member near Touchyr *Joint operation with the French Resistance to infiltrate a German fuel depot and plant explosives on the silos *Joint operation with the French Resistance to rescue Major Gerald Ingram and other French Resistance members *Operation conducted by Evans, Waters, Price, and other SAS members on September 7, 1944 to sabotage the Eder Dam's AA defenses and generators in preparation of second RAF bombing run *Evans and company head for an airfield from the Eder Dam while attempting to evade German pursuers *Evans and company fend off the opposition while awaiting exfiltration at the Airfield *Price and Evans infiltrate the Tirpitz, plant charges in the boiler room, destroy the communications and grab the naval log in preparation of RAF bombing 1945 *Evans, Waters, and other SAS members sabotage a mobile V-2 unit near Burgsteinfurt, Germany, called Batterie #445, based on American-acquired intel